


Wedding date

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili takes a special date to Kili and Tauriel's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding date

The silvery chime of a bell heralded your arrival as you pushed open the door of the Blue Mountain Roastery, letting the warm smell of coffee waft over you. A smile immediately brightened the face of a plump, raven-haired lady behind the counter who balanced a large tray of freshly baked pastries, ready to find their home in the glass bakery case.

“Good morning, dear,” she called, “so nice to see you again.”

“Thanks, Dis, it’s great to be back.”

Dis’ younger son pushed an unruly mop of dark curls away from his face to greet you with a cheeky grin from where he stood on a stepladder, stocking a display shelf with small bags of coffee beans. 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

“Hey, Kili,” you chuckled. “How’s the wedding planning coming?”

Kili gave a mutinous roll of his eyes, lowering his voice. “Let’s just say Mum’s idea of a small wedding is different from mine and Tauriel’s. Eloping has never sounded so good.”

“Well, not long now, at least,” you consoled him, turning toward the counter and steeling yourself for the flutter of your stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

Your eyes met Fili’s sea-blue ones over the cash register, and his stubbled cheeks dimpled with a dazzling smile as he wiped his hands on his apron before resting them on his hips.

“Haven’t seen you all week,” he noted, with a teasing twinkle in his eye. “Don’t tell me **I almost lost you** to Starbucks.”

“Bite your tongue,” you mock-scolded, “I was at a conference for work.”

“Well, you’re in luck, your favorite table is empty and I’ll get the usual started for you, hmm?”

“Thanks, Fili,” you grinned, making a beeline for the table in the corner as the bell tinkled again, bringing more people into the cafe.

Though you spread out your notebooks and opened your laptop, your glance kept straying to Fili where he worked. His friendly banter with customers brought a dreamy smile to your face, as did his habit of tucking his tongue between his lips when he was concentrating on frothing milk, and you eventually addressed yourself to your work with the guilty realization that you’d sat staring for several minutes in near-hypnotic appreciation of his flexing, muscular forearms straining at rolled-up shirt sleeves.

The next time you looked up, it was to see Fili’s easy smile again as he set a white ceramic cup on the table beside your bag. 

“Oh, I’ve missed this,” you sighed gratefully, toasting him with the cup before sipping the steaming mocha. 

“Just like you like it.”

“It’s perfect,” you said, gesturing toward the empty chair opposite you. “Join me?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he grinned, turning the chair around to straddle it and crossing his arms over its back.

“So how’ve things been around here?”

“All right,” he shrugged. “Mum and Kili haven’t killed each other yet, so there’s that.”

“Oh, dear…that bad?”

“Well, Mum’s losing sleep over the napkins matching the tablecloths and Uncle Thorin is grousing about the costs, and meanwhile Kili just wants to get to the honeymoon,” Fili chuckled. “I reckon if Tauriel still wants to marry into this family, she’s truly in love.”

“You lot have always seemed pretty reasonable to me,” you observed, but Fili pulled a skeptical face.

“You’ve never met Cousin Dain.”

“I assume he’s a colorful character?“

He cocked his head, considering. “Think drill sergeant crossed with rugby player, likes to crush beer cans with his head but dotes on his pet pig.”

“Ooh, you’ll have to come back with a full report,“ you laughed, “it’ll be better than reality TV.”

Fili nodded, distractedly it seemed, and stood again. “Well, I’d probably better be getting back to work. Thanks for the chat.”

“I’ve missed them as much as the coffee,” you said, your cheeks warming with your boldness, but he only smiled, pausing to run his fingers over the table’s polished surface.

“Listen, I was wondering…would you like to go with me to the wedding?” His hopeful eyes looked up from the tabletop at last. “As my date?”

“Seriously? I’d love to.”

He beamed delightedly. "Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, your smile widening irresistibly. 

His shoulders relaxed, and he fished an envelope of thick, expensive paper from his shirt pocket to hand it to you. “Here’s an invitation, with all the details. I’m Kili’s best man, so I’m afraid I won’t be a very good date until after the ceremony,” he said apologetically.

“No, it’s fine, I’d be happy to come,” you assured him, slipping the envelope into your bag. “Thanks for asking, Fili, I’m looking forward to it. _Really,_ ” you promised, when he looked doubtful, and got a throaty laugh in return.

“Me too…now that you’ll be there,” he said, turning the chair around to slide it back under the table. With a mischievous grin, he made a little bow. “Enjoy your coffee.”

Accomplishing any work was more hopeless than ever, what with the tingling giddiness that simmered inside you at the prospect of a date with Fili. When you invariably glanced his way, you were happier still to find that he was just as often looking at you, and after he ventured a wink and a secretive smile, you forced yourself to bury your silly grin in your paperwork.

* * *

Kili and Tauriel, radiant with happiness, had been pronounced husband and wife, and now the reception was in full swing. You watched in amusement while the ring bearer and flower girl galloped around the dance floor in a Shirley Temple-induced sugar high, and the warm weight of Fili’s arm draped across the back of your chair to rest lightly against your shoulders had gone to your head faster than the champagne.

“Shall we dance?” He leaned close to your ear to be heard over the music.

“I’d love to,” you smiled, taking the hand he offered and letting him lead you to the dance floor.

Fili twirled you, giggling, into his arms, and your heartbeat quickened pleasantly at the sure grasp of his hands, the firm warmth of his chest under his starched dress shirt, the woodsy scent of his cologne.

“Have I told you that you look absolutely beautiful tonight?” His thumb ran lightly over the fingers of your hand that he held in his.

“Not since cocktail hour,” you teased, and he laughed good-naturedly.

“Well, you do. It’d be a crime not to remind you.”

“Thank you,” you chuckled. “A girl has to bring her ‘A’ game when her date is the most handsome man in the room.”

His face came alight with a slow smile and he sighed, looking at you as though he’d been bidden to memorize your face, with a gaze so keen and appreciative that it almost made you look away.

“What are you thinking?”

He seemed to consider for a moment, then shook his head. “It’s crazy.”

“Try me,” you prodded. “I _did_ listen to Cousin Dain’s stories about Army boot camp all through dinner.”

Another laugh, and he looked away across the crowd of partygoers before meeting your eyes again. “It’s you,” he said simply. “You’re beautiful, and smart, and funny, and patient – obviously,” he glanced toward the table where Dain could still be seen in the midst of animated storytelling, and you smiled.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be right now, Fili,” you said, sliding your hand to rest on the back of his neck as his strong arm held you a little closer. “I think you’re wonderful.”

“ **I think I’m in love with you,** ” he admitted, a helpless note creeping into his voice. “ **And that scares the hell out of me** , but there it is.”

“Why does it scare you?” You barely managed a breathless whisper over the thrill that coursed through you.

“Well, this _is_ our first date,” he smiled sheepishly. “I don’t generally lead off with declarations of love.”

“Well, if you count all the times you’ve sat and visited with me in the cafe, one might make the argument that we’ve got four months of dates under our belts,” you teased gently.

Fili’s smile grew more genuine, impish. “By that logic, it’s about time I took you out to a proper party.”

“By that logic, it’s a crying shame you’ve never kissed me.”

A hungry look flashed through his eyes, and he stopped your rhythmic swaying to slide his hands to your face, cradling your cheeks as he purred, “come here.”

He kissed you softly, slowly, only hinting at the promise of heated kisses yet to come, and he was beaming when he pulled away to look at you again.

“So I haven’t come on too strong?” He had recovered his confidence, teasing you. “You’re not going to run away screaming because of what I said?”

“Quite the opposite,” you grinned. “That had better be the first kiss of many.”

“Oh, love,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around your waist to lift you to your tiptoes, pressing his lips to yours with joyful enthusiasm as you trailed your fingers through the close-cropped hair at the nape of his neck, but you both flinched at a sudden, screeching whine of feedback from the PA system in the ballroom.

“We’re just about ready to cut the cake,” Kili’s voice blared over the microphone, and you looked to the head table, where he stood with Tauriel at his side, her arms draped around his shoulders as she looked adoringly at him. “So if my brother can take a moment to come up for air, it’s time for the best man’s toast.”

“I’ll kill him,” Fili muttered, but you only laughed.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, smoothing his collar. “Go and be the most gorgeous, witty, charming best man ever, and then come back to me.”

A grin deepened his dimples, and he leaned in to press one more eager kiss to your lips before heading toward the cake table, his voice a silky murmur against your cheek.

“Hold that thought.”


End file.
